The Golden Glow
by Huyu
Summary: Gamzee is on the loose, SOBER! What will happen to our two characters? Find out here 3; Rated: M for language, it's sober Gamzee of course there will be foul language; ENJOY WARNING SPOILERS!


My heart hammered in my chest. Fern colored tears streamed down my face. There was my moirail with the happiest grin on his face while his oxygen levels where quickly depleting. He told me to wait and hide from the crazy clown out there. His face paint was smeared and he also had a giant grin. The only difference was that his eyes shone pure craziness. I should have helped, but I was frozen in fear from those eyes. The bow string along Equius's throat tightened drawing small droplets of his dark blue blood. His face slowly turned to a light blue tint that smile of happiness never left his face. I gripped my head from the pounding memories.

"_***ac's ears purrk up at the sound of ct's footsteps.*" A loud sigh was heard around the corner.**_

"_**Nepeta, come on I am not doing this right now. This is most **__**e%traordinary**__** for me to do and you know this Nepeta. Now please come out from around the corner." A foot walked in front of my face. My eyes lifted up to look at the figure stopped before me; they stood right in the light so I could only see their silhouette. I already knew who it was.**_

"_***ac pounces on her friend while left out a meow*," I did just as I said; I jumped on his legs. My arms wrapped firmly around his right lower thigh. I mighty meow flew out of my kitty lips followed shortly by a small giggle. "*ac looks up pleading for someone to play with.* please equius." **_

_**Said male whipped his forehead with the towel around his neck, while his other hand ruffled the top of my hat.**_

"_**Fine as long as it keeps you away from those low b100ds." My eyes grew big and I jumped up from my position on the ground throwing my hands around his arms pressing my face in his chest.**_

"_**thank mew, thank mew, thank mew, so much equius! this is just purrfect!" His hand awkwardly patted my back. **_

"_**Well then Nepeta shall we go." I gave out a slight giggle grabbing his larger hand in mine stalking off.**_

"_***ac took point in leading ct through the dangerous forest. her kitty like eyes dart through the tr33s searching for anything that could be of danger" My hand was tugged back gently but with enough force to throw my face back in his chest. His arms wrapped protectively around my smaller frame. **_

"_**Careful that wolf almost got you." His voice vibrated through his chest. My face slightly heated up at the feeling. **_

A slight choking sound went through the air; it seemed to bounce of everything and kept striking my heart. Every fleeting gasp his body tried to get in. His blue face had mine pouring green. Ever convulse seemed to shoot an arrow right through my body pinning in to the vent I was in. Gamzee's grip tightened around the broken bow halves he had in his hands. I watched was he pulled a little harder grinning like he just caught the biggest mouse. More of Equius blood flowed out of his neck. The arrow in his knee had some of the dark blue blood glistening in the sun light. The gold rays on him seem harsh almost like they wanted to help him die.

"_**Nepeta, a word with you for a moment," Equius's voice broke me from my hunting concentrating.**_

"_**alright equius," I dusted off my clothing as I walked towards Equius. His cheeks right under his crack sunglasses was a tint of blue. He led me through so corridors. Finally he stopped and turned towards me. He took in a breath before speaking.**_

"_**Nepeta, this…this is going…is going to be hard for me," His cheeks just kept getting a brighter shade of blue. He pinched the area between his eyes and lowered his head.**_

"_**equius is everything alright, you're acting weird," I tilted my head to the side. He glanced at me for a moment before looking away and starting again.**_

"_**1ook Nepeta this is going to be really hard to get out, but I feel as though I should bring to your attention." His hand rubbed the back of his head for a moment before returning to his side. "Alright here it goes." He mumbled before returning to his normal voice, "For duration of the time I spend with you is some of the happiest moments of my life. I just wanted you to know that I will always care for you, more than moirails." Just then my eyes grew wide, a lump got caught in my throat, and my heart stopped waiting to see if it should keep beating me alive or it will break and I will bleed out. "I'm trying to say, Nepeta, I feel…red for you." Everything happened all at once. Everything was a rush of relief, mixed with happiness, sadness, and love. I was relieved and happy that my feelings where returned, but sad of all the time I will know need to fix my shipping wall. Everything spun and soon turned black. "N-NEPETA!" I heard and felt arms catch me before I hit the ground.**_

Gamzee let go of the broken bow as Equius fell to the hard ground. This time now one will be caught. Tears feel even harder down my face. I saw his limp body hit the ground as my heart fell with it. I knew this was probably just a joke pulled by Karkitty. I waited a few seconds watching his chest: the chest that once beat with love for me; the chest that I once used as a pillow, a safe haven.

Everything was soon confirmed when no movement came from his chest. The arrow sticking out of his leg oozing blue blood; the blue blood that once helped carried the love for me through his heart. Everything was soon confirmed that it was all over. Tears soon poured down my face like a dark green waterfall. Quiet sobs raked my body as all the hopes of the future shattered, the plan of little kittens scurrying around shatter with my heart. My mind soon shifted over towards hatred; hatred for that clown wannabe laughing down there. The need of feeling his flesh tear off of him, the promise of him begging you to let him live, became too much.

My claws came out as I gave off a hiss in pain. I kicked the grate open with my boot as I sprung out from my hiding spot. Equius would have yelled at me if I disobeyed his orders but I know I will never hear them again.

I aimed my claws right at the top of his face for a clean sweep to take his ugly face right off of his nuts skull. Before I could hit him, his hand shot out and caught my hand; a menacing laugh rung out from him as he pulled my claws across his face.

"this is what you want. THIS IS WHAT YOU MOTHER FUCKING WANT MOTHER FUCKER! YOU WANT TO WATCH ME BLEED OUT IN! HAhaHAhaHAhaHAha! HONK MOTHER FUCKER." With that he took my hand and shoved it through my stomach. Pain raced through my body like a NASCAR race. My tears matched my blood perfect. Pain etched it's was across my once scared face. "to bad i get to watch you bleed out know. TO MOTHER FUCKING BAD MOTHER FUCKER I GET TO MOTHER FUCKING WATCH YOU FUCKING BLEED OUT." His hands shoved me on my back. The force of it threw me a couple feet away from Equius.

My eyes couldn't cry anymore. My breath was starting to shallow. My soul felt almost free. My hand twitched towards his blue face. That happy smile still etched on his face.

_**My eyes flickered open before quickly closing from the sun. My head was pounding, and a hiss ran out from my lips. A soft laugh rang through the room. I slowly reopened my eyes, slower. There he stood the sun glistening off his sweat droplets. His dark straight hair had a golden glow around it. His glass were off and his eyes shone with happiness. He was seated next to my bed with a bowl of water and a wash cloth next to it.**_

"_**E-Equius? What…what happened?" My voice almost whispered out afraid any louder would cause harm. **_

"_**It would 1ook like you passed out after I…" His happiness soon dropped as did his head. I rummaged in my head for what had happened. Then it hit me. **_

"_**oh my gog. equius were…i..just" I stumbled over my words. Equius stood without a word and was about to move towards the door before my hand shot out to catch his wrist. I slowly sat up not to trigger my headache.**_

"_**Nepeta, it is fine if you don't…" he gulped before continuing, "feel red for me."**_

"_**equius stop being silly. of course I f33l the same i always have." I spoke out before I could think about what to say. My eyes widened when I realized what I had said. My cheeks light a fire with their green tint. I quickly let go of his wrist, but just as quickly I felt my wrist be tugged quickly and an arm around my waist. I felt a soft pressure against my lips. It took m a moment to realize EQUIUS the one I've crushed on for so long was kissing ME! Soon all the feelings we had for each other poured into the kiss: the love, the fear, the sadness, the happiness, the relief, everything. It was amazing and had taken my breath away.**_

My sight was getting blurry around the edges but one thing was sure. That sun light was back lighting his hair, That golden glow brought more tears down my face.

'*ac wonders if we will s33 each other in the afterlife equius* one thing is sure i will always love you furrever.' With that last thought everything blacked out.

My eyes shifted open and just like that one day closed again giving off a hiss. I didn't know what happened or where I was, all I wanted was for that bright light to go away. Then that laugh, the same one from that day rung out. My eyes shot open as I sat up quickly looking for the source of it. Sure enough there he was sitting next to me with that golden glow, only this time instead of being in a cave it was all white.

**I know sappy ending, so sue me. I just was really sad about what happened to them and I wanted to make it better. So here you go. Just to let everyone know I do not hate Gamzee, on the contrary I like him a lot. He is one of my favorites, I was just trying to make him a little more crazy and scary. I will admit I cried so much during this. Please don't hate me if this made you cry, too. So yeah tell me how you liked it, what could've changed, what was the best, ecteria. **


End file.
